A New Life
by kickprevails0101
Summary: Kim's staring a new life in Seaford, even though she's tired of moving she feels different about the new town. How will she react when she meets the Wasabi Warriors and more importantly Jack. Find out in A New Life. Please read i SUCK at summarys and i'm new here so give the story a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Kim P.O.V

I can't believe it, I really really can't believe that I have to move AGAIN. Seriously I think my parents like the fact that I don't have a social life, I've move 7 times already and I'm getting tired of it! I want full time friends, a full time dojo to attend, and maybe a boyfriend that I can date longer than two days. Every time we move my parents say it'll be the last one but it never is, and it seems like the names of the towns get weirder and weirder I mean I have to move to a town called Seaford. Yeah that's a normal name for a town, but I guess I'll have to pretend I'm fine and that I'm excited about the move like usual.

"Kim, we have to leave soon, come say goodbye to your friends." My dad said.

By friends he meant Jamie and Kelli, two people that showed me around my first day, sure we would hang out but we weren't super close best friends.

"Coming" I said

"Kim, just know that we will really miss you. You were a great friend." Jamie said with watery eyes.

"Hopefully we can see you again." Kelli said while attempting to hold back tears.

"I'll miss you guys so much." I was surprised I said it without crying, seeing them like that made me feel bad for causing it. After that we all hugged and said our true final goodbyes.

"Okay Kim, you ready to go?" my mom asked.

"Yeah I'm ready" I said while tightly gripping the handle to my suitcase

"Alright let's get going, we don't want to miss our flight." My mom said.

I actually felt different about moving to Seaford, I felt as if something different would happen. And I wasn't going to leave for a long time


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm SOOOO sorry for the long wait. I'll explain in the author's note at the end**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

Jack P.O.V

I was on my way to my next class when all of the sudden one of my best friends Jerry came running down the hall screaming his "Columbian war chant".

"JACK, yo you're never gonna guess what I just did!"

"Jerry what did you do this time?"

"I covered vice Principal Perry's office with bubble wrap! I had so much time I even wrapped her stapler!"

"Wow, did you get caught?"

He was about to answer but the intercom cut him off.

"Jerry Martinez, please come to my office, Jerry Martinez."

"Never mind" I took that as my cue to leave and finally go to my class, like I originally planned.

Then I was stopped again, but this interruption didn't seem as bad even though I ended up on the ground. Mainly because I was stopped by the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, she had blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Sorry" I heard her say

"It's fine" I said barely audible. She was kinda zoned out and staring at me.

"Uh, hello?" I said louder. She stopped staring and she started blushing. I realized she dropped something, I picked it up and realized it was her schedule and then I saw we had all the same classes! Awesome, now I can get to know her!

"I think this is yours."

"Oh, yeah thanks," I thought that this was my chance.

"Hey I saw that we have the classes, if you want I can be your guide," I was surprised by how smooth I was when really I was FREAKING out on the inside,

"Y-yeah that'd be great." YES! Now I can get to know her!

"Well I'm Jack, if we want to get to class on time we should probably get going."

"I'm Kim, and lead the way."

And with that, we left.

**A.N: Hey guys! Im soooo sorry for the long wait! I was finishing up school and it turned out that I was sick so I was out the last few days. Then I met up with an old friend, then I went on vacation and I just got back TODAY. I bet you're wondering why I didn't update when I was on vacation, well I couldn't bring my laptop because it was supposed to be a "family" trip. But on top of that I had some writers block, but I really didn't want to get you guys happy that I updated when it was really an author's note(I HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!)So that's basically it****. If you guys have ANY ideas for this story or another one REVIEW!**


End file.
